


The Catch

by missingnolovefic



Series: Misfits [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, House Hunting, M/M, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Michael and Gavin are about to start college, and they're looking for a place to stay.Ryan is offering.  A suspiciously tempting offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before The Chase. I tried hard not to spoil the ending of that one :D
> 
> This is where Mavin met Ryan.

“You sure this is it, boi?” Gavin asked doubtfully, squinting against the setting sun. It was nearly dark outside, the last rays of light doing their best to blind him.

“I don’t know, Gavvers, is it? You’re the one with the map,” Michael snarked back, gripping the wheel hard as he took another sharp turn on the snaking path. The mansion was looming ahead, on top of a small hill surrounded by the dark forest. The trees were old, thick branches twisting together to throw the underbrush into deep shadows.

The headlights bobbed as they drove down the uneven path.

“I don’t _know_ , boi,” Gavin ground out, glaring at his phone. “Connection’s spotty at best, but this _should_ be the right address.”

“It’s not like there’s any other houses around,” Michael pointed out, slowing down as he pulled up in the driveway. The mansion was thrown into stark contrast until Michael killed the ignition and left them in sudden darkness.

They stared in silence for a long moment.

“I don’t like this, Gav,” Michael admitted, reaching out to squeeze the other’s knee. “It’s like straight out of a horror movie. Maybe that’s the catch, and the owner is a serial killer.”

“Micool!” Gavin protested, shuddering. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Well, there’s gotta be a catch _somewhere_ ,” Michael reasoned. “The offer sounds too good to be true.”

“I know, Michael,” Gavin said quietly, taking his hand. “But it’s not like we have many options, innit? We’re not getting a place in the dorms, and there’s no way I’m going back to…”

Gavin trailed off, turning his head away. He stared off into the dark.

“Hey,” Michael said softly, squeezing his hand. “ _We_ ’re not going anywhere.”

He tugged on Gavin’s sleeve until the other turned around to face him, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

“We’re in this together, boi,” Michael promised fiercely, hands dropping to his shoulders and shaking him lightly. “C’mon, we came all the way out here, might as well check it out.”

Gavin exhaled slowly, nodding in agreement. “Might as well,” he echoed. The mansion loomed almost menacingly in the dark. He stepped out of the car, casting a lingering look over his shoulder, before slamming the door shut.

“Maybe he’s just a lonely old perv wanting young and nubile students running around,” Gavin suggested weakly, stomach twisting on itself. Michael snorted a laugh.

“‘Nubile’, really, Gav?” he snickered.

Gavin just shrugged.

The pebbles crunched under their feet as they walked up to the door, Gavin clinging to Michael. A wolf howled, making him jump. Michael shot him a droll look and searched for the bell. The shrill ring echoed through the night, and Gavin shivered.

“One moment!” a deep voice called, and Gavin bit his lip, hiding a little behind Michael. He shuffled in place, glancing worriedly over his shoulder. Michael glanced at him questioningly.

“Maybe we should-” Gavin started, but his jaw snapped shut as the door opened with a click and a creak. A dark figure stood in the doorway, backlit by the electric lights of the hallway behind him.

“Hello,” the figure said mildly, and Gavin could feel Michael relax at his side. He bit his lip. “May I help you?”

“Mr. Haywood? I’m Michael Jones, this is Gavin Free. We called you about the room and board?”

“Oh!” The man blinked, pushing glasses up his nose. “Right. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jones, Mr. Free.”

“Michael,” his boyfriend offered, shaking his hand. Haywood smiled crookedly, turning to shake Gavin’s reluctant hand as well. Gavin stayed silent, feeling a rush of nerves.

“Then, please, call me Ryan,” the man insisted with a smile, stepping aside and gesturing inside. “Shall we?”

There was something sharp in his eyes as he watched them over the rim of his glasses, like a challenge. It sent shivers down Gavin’s spine, and he followed Michael closely as the lad stepped in. The door clicking shut behind them sounded final, and he flinched.

“Anything I can offer you to drink?” Haywood asked politely, leading them through the spacious hallway, past a grand staircase into a huge kitchen. Gavin’s eyes flitted about as he took everything in, fingers digging into the arm of Michael’s letterman jacket.

“Sure. You got any soda?” Michael was saying, looking impressed by the house.

“Diet coke?” Haywood inquired, and Michael shrugged. Blue eyes turned to stare at Gavin, and it took him a second, but then he mutely shook his head.

“Nice place, dude,” Michael complimented, taking a slow look around. Haywood hummed, handing Michael the silver can.

“I’ll take you on a tour around the house in a bit,” he decided, putting his glasses down on the table. Then he took a sip of coke straight from his own can. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourselves first?”

“Why not,” Michael agreed, going into their well-practiced little spiel. They’d been house hunting for quite a while, it became somewhat routine. From New Jersey, best friends since childhood, wanting to room together for college, blah blah yadda yadda. Gavin tuned him out, mustering Haywood in turn.

The man was admittedly good-looking. The piercing blue eyes creeped Gavin out a little, but that was more the spooky mansion atmosphere than Haywood’s fault. His dirty blond hair was a little longer than proper for a business cut. With broad shoulders and long legs, he could look decently handsome, if it weren’t for the saggy dad jeans. He was nodding thoughtfully as he listened to Michael’s story.

“So you’re both students?” he clarified, putting his can of coke down. “Know what you’re majoring in yet?”

Michael shrugged languidly.

“I’m leaning towards electrical engineering, though I’m not sure yet. Gavvy is dead-set on cinematography, though.”

Haywood turned his curious gaze his way, and Gavin fidgeted with his sleeves nervously.

“I like cameras,” he said defensively. Haywood arched an eyebrow, seeming amused, but didn’t comment.

“I’ll show you your prospective rooms, then,” he offered mildly. “And I’m sure you have questions as well. Follow me, please.”

They went up the stairway this time and took a left at the top. Various paintings decorated the wall, and here and there stood a display case with odds and ends. It gave the mansion a somewhat Victorian feel, though Gavin was a little disappointed not to find a single bronze bust or something of the sort.

“This is the west wing, where you would be staying,” Haywood explained. He gestured towards a wooden door. “That leads to a broom closet, you can use the essentials I have stocked. And this here is the bathroom.”

He opened a door to their right, and Michael stuck his head in curiously. With a backwards glance towards the owner, they stepped inside, inspecting the room. It was roomy and clean, with a bathtub _and_ a shower, tiled in whites and blues. It also included a laundry hamper, a washing machine and a dryer, which was a luxury when it came to student lodgings. Better than having to bring laundry into the city every time, though.

“Nice,” Michael murmured, nodding approvingly. They shared a look, and Gavin felt himself relax a little.

Haywood continued down the hallway, and showed them the three bedrooms they’d be able to pick from. All of them had plenty of space and came with furniture - dark wood mostly. A queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a table and two cabinets. Two of the rooms had windows out the backyard, and Gavin squinted into the dark. He couldn’t make out much but the forest line in the distance.

“You might use the third room as a guest room, or if I get another applicant you might have another roommate,” Haywood went on, observing them as they checked out the rooms. “You’d have a say in that, of course.”

Gavin bit his tongue, not wanting to mess this up. Still, he felt the urge to point out that Michael and him would probably end up sharing a room anyway but… He ambled across the hall to look back in the other room, frowning thoughtfully. It might be good to have two rooms, in case they got into a fight. They both needed space sometimes, and they would share the rest of the house anyway.

Michael and their host joined him after a short while.

“So, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that,” Michael started, glancing around the room. “But how is this all rent-free?”

Haywood twitched one shoulder into a half-shrug. The longer Gavin watched him, the more he realized just how _normal_ he seemed. Less ominous.

“I’ve inherited this place from my grand-uncle. It’s a bit of an unwanted family heirloom - the plot of land and the house are paid for, so I don’t have many costs aside from upkeep. And I remember how difficult finding a place to stay is for students.” He grinned crookedly, and Gavin shivered. “I just wanted to help. Of course, you still pay a share of the water and electricity bills, but the wifi is free.”

“Of course,” Michael echoed, arching a brow.

“How much is a share of those bills, exactly?” Gavin piped up warily, latching onto that detail. “I can’t imagine it’s cheap to keep an old house going.”

“Only as much as the bill increases compared to the months before,” Ryan assured them, a quick smile flitting over his lips. “I’m not out to con money out of you, don’t worry.”

“That all sounds great,” Michael admitted bemusedly, turning a full circle before catching Ryan’s eyes. “So what’s the catch?”

“Well,” the man paused, lips tugging upward. “I do have some conditions, of course.”

“Of course,” Gavin echoed resignedly, bumping his shoulder against Michael’s. Ryan gave them a small smile.

“Nothing unreasonable, I don’t think,” he assured them, leading them back down the hall, gesturing towards the north wing. “That entire wing is out of bounds. It holds my bedroom as well as some sensitive materials in my office and laboratory, so no snooping. You buy your own food, but I can lend you my jeep if you need a car, provided you own a driver’s license. If you throw a party, do it outside, there’s a refitted barn that should be suitable. As long as you clean up after yourselves and no major property damage occurs.”

He paused by the stairs, pointing out the window towards a wooden building maybe a hundred feet off.

“ _Don’t_ invite anyone inside. Ever. If they’re here to see me, leave them waiting outside and come fetch me, don’t allow them entry,” Ryan insisted vehemently.

Gavin and Michael both paused to stare at him for a moment. He caught both their eyes with an almost scary intensity.

“Get a lot of thieves out here?” Michael guessed, grimacing in sympathy. Ryan stared at him blankly for a beat.

“Something like that, yes. If you want to invite friends over or have a study group, introduce them to me first.” He flashed them a sharp grin. “I realize it comes across as somewhat… eccentric but I’ve learned to be cautious. And one last thing-”

They’d arrived back in the kitchen, and Ryan reached into a drawer to pull out a stack of papers. He placed them on the table in front of him.

“I’d like it if you donated your blood regularly,” he continued, riffling through the stack for one specific form. “Half a litre every eight weeks, barring sickness. It’s within Red Cross limitations, so that shouldn’t be an issue. Here’s the agreement you need to sign.”

“What do you need the blood for?” Gavin asked curiously, reading the contract over Michael’s shoulder.

“You’d have to sign an NDA for that, I’m afraid,” Ryan replied, spreading his hands. “Let’s just say that the paperwork to acquire blood samples is a hassle, and it’d make things much smoother for me to have two donors living on site.”

“You’re a scientist, then?” Gavin perked up, ignoring the boring legalese in favour of this new information. “What do you do?”

“I do have a lab upstairs,” he evaded drily. He tapped the papers. “Take these home, go over them until you’re comfortable. If you need a character reference, I’ve included the number of the last girl that lived here.”

“So that’s it?” Michael asked incredulously. “We get to live here rent-free in exchange for some blood? Where’s the catch? Do we sign the contract in blood, or what.”

Ryan laughed, a deep, throaty chuckle that made Gavin’s skin tingle pleasantly. He shoved that thought into the very back of his head.

“The blood donations _are_ the catch. If that part doesn’t scare you off, I think we’ll get along just fine.” He steepled his hands on the table, eyeing them bemusedly. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, brow slightly furrowed. Gavin shifted in his chair. “This place is a fair bit off the city, and neither of us owns a car. The drive here was a bit long, too.”

“As I said, you can borrow my car for grocery shopping,” Ryan replied calmly, nodding in understanding. “Otherwise, there’s a shortcut through the forest, maybe a minute on foot, to the nearest bus stop. It’s only five stops into the city.”

“Okay,” Michael said contemplatively. “Yeah, that would make things easier. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Anything else?”

“What’s a blood scientist called?” Gavin blurted out, and Ryan blinked in surprise.

“ _Gavin!_ ” Michael hissed, jabbing his elbow between his ribs.

“Wot!” Gavin squawked, arms flailing as he tried not to fall off the chair. Ryan chuckled.

Shortly after, they shook hands and promised to get back to him by the end of the week. After having Michael’s parents check over the contract, but nothing untoward had jumped out to them. Still, it was better to sleep on such a huge decision, and besides, they had two more upcoming appointments the next day. Nothing as promising, though. Gavin mulled the meeting over, distractedly.

Something hadn’t been quite right, he thought, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. In the end, he chalked it up to the spooky night atmosphere that haunted them on the way here.

“So, what do you think?” Michael broke the silence when they finally left the forest behind.

“Well, if he does turn out to be a lonely perv, I don’t think I’d mind much,” Gavin mused, giggling as Michael swerved with a curse.

“The fuck, Gavin!” he yelled, straightening the car back out.

“Wot? He was plenty hot, you gotta admit,” Gavin defended himself, throwing Michael mischievous look. “In the older and buff kind of way.”

“I was busy looking at the _house_ , not our host, fuck off!” Michael shot back, flipping him off. Gavin giggled. Michael grumbled angrily, signalling as they drove out of the town. After a long minute, he sighed resignedly. “...he was pretty hot though.”

“See? Told you,” Gavin gloated, slapping Michael’s thigh and then gently letting his hand rest there. The country road was spreading out in front of them.

“Still haven’t answered my question, asshole,” Michael grumbled, but he didn’t shake him off.

“It does seem like a good choice,” Gavin admitted quietly, shrugging half-heartedly. “Not that we have many options.”

Michael hummed. “We’ll see what the other places are like, I guess. I’m kinda wary about the rent-free thing, but it would save us a lot of money.”

Gavin sighed, looking out of the window. He knew Michael could manage the other places, that it was Gavin dragging him down. He appreciated that Michael stuck with him, he just wished it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t say anything, though, not wanting Michael to blow up at him again. They’d had shouting matches about the topic before. This offer seemed like a godsend.

In the end, it wasn’t much of a choice at all. They called Ryan back the next day to inform him of their decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is dearly appreciated <3 And I'm always open to talk more about this series on my [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com) or [sideblog](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
